Club Comic
by loreub
Summary: Avery moves to a new house where she meets some pretty ordinary teens, or so they seem. These kids all hold a secret. Once you enter this hangout you will never be the same. Watch as kids, including 'batman', discover their powers as super heroes in this new take on how heroes gain their powers. You never know what happens in Club Comic until you enter. **Inc. Marvel characters
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

_ Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fiction so I'm really pumped and excited. I would also appreciate reviews so I can become a better writer. So this story came to me in a dream, at least the outline for it did so I may struggle with making it a longer plot line and it may seem a little weird. I also know that too many stories begin with moving to a new place and unfortunately this begins the same way so I can introduce everyone and keep it somewhat alike to my dream. Well thanks for reading this and let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any of the characters with the exception of a few. All the credit goes to the amazing creators. The plot and settings are my own._

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock and groaned. 7:30. I sat up and took in my surroundings. Waking up in my new room was an exciting change. I didn't have the old chipping green paint like in my old room and all the furnishings were new and light wood. The photos on my wall were shots of animals in black and white. I got up and brushed out the knots in my long auburn hair. I didn't sleep well the night before. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart for 7 years.

"Avery!" Luna practically shouted on the other line. She was my best friend since I was in preschool. She had long jet black hair and dark brown eyes and the Native American skin I envied. She lived right across the street and our families were inseparable… That is until my mom got transferred to work at a different hospital. My parents and I had to move to Oceanside, California all the way from Reno, Nevada. This would be the first time I wouldn't be able to walk to my best friend's house if I was troubled or sick or just in dire need of her company.

"Hi," I started, choking up. "I couldn't sleep at all last night." She sighed, "I know, this will be hard."

"Promise you will visit this upcoming weekend?" I asked.

"Of course, you can tell me all the exciting things your new life will offer. Make sure when I come you pick up some hotties with bodies that we can party with at the beach!"

I giggled. "Totally!" She laughed. "Well I have church to attend in an hour so I better get ready. Don't spend all day worrying, and get out and make some new friends. Just no new best friends! That's my job even if you are miles away." We laughed. "Alright bye." "Bye," she said. Then I heard the click of the call end and sighed.

My parents were at work so I stumbled down the hall and made some eggs in our beautiful kitchen. I was impressed with the detailing that went into this house. It was so clean and white with giant windows. I looked out and just past the houses you could see the ocean. I smiled. Even with the absence of Luna, I could enjoy my new life here. After I ate I changed into my hot pink one piece that hugged every curve. I pulled my hair into a high pony and grabbed my house keys, phone, and surf board. I walked out side and was greeted with the swarm sun beating against my face.


	2. Matt

**Author's Note:**

_ Alright here is chapter 2. The last chapter was a lot shorter I noticed so sorry. Promise this one will be longer and it will introduce some new characters and you can get a better insight on Avery. Sorry that the book is starting slowly. I'm planning on making it really long and eventful. Bear with me and it will start getting interesting in the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any of the characters with the exception of a few. All the credit goes to the amazing creators. The plot and settings are my own._

**Chapter 2: Matt**

The water felt cool and refreshing on my skin. After lying in the sand and soaking up some sun for a while, I got up and made my way home. I was thankful for my house being 5 minutes from the shore. As I was unlocking my house I heard someone shouting.

"Hey! Hey wait up." I turned to find a petite girl, around my age, with blonde beach waves and sun-kissed skin running over to me in her orange bikini. She caught up to me and was a little out of breathe.

"Hey, sorry about that, I'm Cadence but everyone calls me Cady. I haven't seen you around here before."

"No I'm new here. I'm Avery. I just moved in yesterday." "Oh that explains it! Well how do you like it here so far?"

"It's really cool, I love the beach." She sighed, "Yeah it is nice here! Say, would you like to hang out with a few friends and me tonight. Try and get a feel of how every day life is for teens here."

I laughed and was shocked at the invitation. I nodded. "That sounds great!" I heard footsteps from behind so I turned and my heart skipped a beat. He was gorgeous with his tall and muscular body and his perfect black hair styled like he just woke up. He had on a tight black tee and some dark jeans paired with some simple black and white converse. As he approached I could see his intense blue eyes scanning me up and down and I began to feel a little self conscious. I looked like a mess with my disheveled beach hair hanging around my shoulders, and my skin covered in tiny specks of sand. I didn't have any shoes on nor did I have anything on but my extremely flattering one piece. I shied away from his gaze without being too apparent.

"Hi Matt, I'd like you to meet our new neighbor. This is Avery." "Hey," I said lamely. "Hi. Nice board." I had forgotten I was holding it for a moment. "Oh thanks. I surf every now and then." He laughed. "That's cool. We can surf together some time." I nodded and gave my award-winning smile. "So what brings you out here?" Cady asked. Her tone sounded a bit territorial and jealous that his attention was on me. I figured they must have been dating. "You know, just going to get ready. Are you coming tonight?"

"Of course I am!" I was a little confused. "Is she a new recruit?" He asked completely serious. Now I was really confused. "I was debating that." They stared at me intently and I shifted under their glares. "Bring her," he said finally. Cady tried to conceal her eye roll but failed. I get it! He is yours! I wanted to yell. She got closer to him. "You ready to tell me who you are? I want to be able to find you there so you know we could get to know each other a little more," She swooned. "You wish. That's against the rules Cady." She pouted. "But," he started and leaned close to me. "If you can find me, I won't mind showing you how us teens here like to 'hang out'." She was furious and I was more so. No matter how gorgeous you are, there is no way ill let you insinuate I am some whore who hooks up with some guy she just met.

"No thanks. I have more class than that. Besides who knows how many girls you hooked up with this week. Thanks for the offer though." Cady was in so much shock that she couldn't control her giggles. He was pissed but gave his cocky grin and laughed. "You'll come around. Besides, I have higher standards than you think. Well, I better get going ladies. See you around." He brushed past us but not without glancing over his shoulder and winking.

Cady busted up laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You just turned him down! You know what that means right!? He loves the chase and he won't give up until you give in." I sighed. "Well I would prefer to have him hooked on me than have to kiss that toad." No matter how perfect his lips looked, I thought.

"Any who," I wanted to change the subject. "What did he mean by recruit?"

"Oh you will see. Come on." She said yanking my arm and leading me to her house.


	3. Rules

**Author's Note:**

_ Three chapters in one night! :O I obviously have no life. Although the last one was a lot shorter than I wanted, I really wanted to leave it on that funny note. So tell me what you thought about Matt in the reviews below! Anyway, I hope that I can get the concept down in here at least. There won't be much dialogue until the end of this chapter. I hope I haven't bored you just yet! A little romance is fueled in the end. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own any of the characters with the exception of a few. All the credit goes to the amazing creators. The plot and settings are my own._

**Chapter 3: Rules**

Cady's house was amazing. He mother had made us some Velveeta noodles that were to die for! Her house looked like it jumped right out of a magazine with its vibrant and clashing colors that just seemed to mesh perfectly. But when she showed me her room, I squealed. The walls were a light yellow with orange polka dots. She had a huge king sized bed with white wood and yellow and orange stripped blankets. The pillows varied in size, pattern, and color including white and pale pink. She had a vanity and a dresser next to it in matching white wood. Off of her room was a mast walk-in closet filled with designer clothes. We spent hours playing through her clothes and talking and getting to know one another.

Right now, we were lying on her bed just giggling and talking while she painted her nails yellow and I painted mine a bamboo green to match my eyes.

"So, can you tell me now please before the curiosity consumes my every waking breathe?" I groaned dramatically. She laughed. "Ok, I will hand you this manual. You have to read every square inch of this book by tonight. If you read fast, it should take about an hour." She mumbled while sifting through a box under her bed. "Here it is. Anyways, you have to make sure that once you follow the instructions you abide the rules. Otherwise if the Elders find out, it's not going to be good." "Who are the Elders?" I asked as she handed me the book. "It explains it in there. Remember what I said. Hopefully I see you tonight. It opens at eight so if you want to preserve your position come early." She was grinning widely. I got a nervous twitch in my stomach. I smiled back. "Well I better get home and start reading. It's already five and I plan on showering and eating dinner." I twisted the cap on the nail polish bottle and set it gently on the TV tray. "See you later," she called when I was in her doorway. "Bye!"

I was eating my salad at the coffee table hunched over my book and started to read it.

'Club Comic: Teens only! Requirements: A super hero/ villain or costume of your own choosing!'

I smiled. So this place was chock full of nerds like me!

'Rules:

Can never share your identity. The goal is to create a mystery behind every character.

What happens in here must be kept secret from everyone. Unless they are definite members do not speak of the activities.

You may not enter the club as a character if there is already a character in the costume.

The only exception to #3 is when you have attended the club five times in a row. Your costume is then locked in your possession for all time.

The bouncer will keep a list of all attendee's real names and costumes. You may change costumes however the change will not be accounted in your five days and the timer will restart.

You may create your own costume however it must be approved by the Elders and that may take up to 3 months for approval.

You may not reveal anyone's identity if you think you know it unless it is to the Elders themselves.

Any inappropriate behavior or costume that doesn't follow the guidelines will be immediately get membership terminated.

The consequence for the above rules is termination.

Whoa! That was a lot to sink in. I enjoyed the sound of this club. As I read on the book continued to amaze me.

'Elders are a top secret society of which consists of five heroes/villains who once occupied this room. Every five years the seniors in the grade will run for Elders position. Elders run the club, chose activities, deem what is against the rules, and much more. Respect your Elders. They keep you safe.'

That explains so much why Cady was worried about the Elders. The next part sparked my curiosity.

'The rest of this booklet is blank minus the back pages. Once membership is accepted and the Elders declare you are ready these pages will be filled.'

I was filled with curiosity. The rest of the pages were blank. That's peculiar. I went to the back pages and they had lists of popular villains and heroes. None sparked my interest until I saw the name sprawled out in glittery gold and as I read the words I was filled with an unexplainable feeling that this was right.

'Poison Ivy'

I was admiring my work in the mirror. I gasped at how transformed I looked. My natural auburn hair was in huge waves running down my spine and looked sleek and silky. I had leaf pins all throughout to give the effect that I was within a tree. My light green eyes were shining in deep contrast to the black mascara I had swept over my eyelashes and the dark eye liner. Around my eyes I had on a dark green fabric mask with gold vines circling my eyes. I had put on a light blush and a heavy red lip color. I had decided upon a light green dress, matching my nails, that had cut out edges almost leaf like. The dress was strapless and hugged every curve on my body perfectly. I wore dark green tights that were under my light green stiletto boots. I smiled at myself. I really did look like her.

I grabbed my gold clutch and put my wallet and phone in it. Grabbing my keys, I rushed out of the house and hopped in my white bug and drove to the address given.

I pulled up to a dark gray building with black tilted windows. The word 'comics' was in the superman sign and glowing brightly. I pulled around to the back entrance and got out of my car. I walked between an open gate and down a long stretch of sidewalk. I finally reached the door with the bouncer. He surveyed making certain no one was around me. "Name?" "AveryJones." He smiled, "You are new here. What is your costume?" "I am Poison Ivy Sir," I said in confidence. He looked at the list. I held my breath and prayed no one was dressed like me. "You may go in." I let out a huge breath which made him chuckle.

I walked in and I was stunned. The building was bigger than I imagined. Half of the room had rows and rows of comics with couches in the back to read on. In the center back was a huge stage where someone dressed as flash was break-dancing. The other half had a bar and booths. The lights were dimed and had different colored lenses on them. The biggest shocker was how many teens were there. The room was filled and hard to move through. Everyone was dressed up and dancing.

I made my way to the bar and ordered a soda as an announcer, dressed up as Iron Man, complete with dancing lights, cleared his throat. "How is everybody?" The crowd erupted in cheers. "Awesome. So we have the one and only Dark coming on up to sing a new original song for everyone! How does that sound?" Screams pierced my ears. It was obvious how popular he was. I was intrigued. "Come on up Dark." A muscular boy hopped up on stage. He had the perfect batman costume. Slung on his back was a circular guitar with the yellow bat insignia. He stood on the stage with confidence boosting through the room.

I turned to 'Lex Luther' next to me and asked, "Why do they call him Dark?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's short from the movie The Dark Knight Rises." He grabbed his friend and everyone began moving to the dance floor. I just stayed seated at the bar.

Then he began to strum and it was crazy how well he played. Everyone was rocking out on the dance area. I was entranced with his guitar solo I almost didn't catch on to what he was singing. His voice had me closing my eyes and swaying. It was so rich with the right amount of angst. I was put in a trance and I wanted to yell when the song was over. Girls were fawning over him and guys were envying him or trying to get his attention. "Thanks everyone," he shouted before getting off stage and swimming through the crowd of people. The D.J. began to play some songs while everyone settled down. I turned back to my drink and watched the people walk by and was amazed by the costumes.

I didn't even notice when **he** sat next to me.

"Hey there, Poison Ivy?" He asked and I nodded. There was a slight shimmer in his stunning blue eyes. "Did you enjoy the show?" He asked. I said sarcastically, "Eh, it was alright. I have seen better." I grinned. He chuckled. "You seem to have enjoyed it. My eyes must have deceived me." "They sure did. Nice name by the way, Dark."

"Thanks I had to think of the perfect name for such a rad outfit like this." "Well the name isn't perfect. Just nice." We laughed and it was nice to relax with him.

Three girls in slutty outfits were struggling to get through to him. "Watch out. Your fan girls want to talk to you. Better go satisfy them." His eyes got darker and intimate as he said, "Nah, I don't want to talk to anyone else." I felt my face get hot and knew I was turning red. He suddenly grabbed my hand and got up. I didn't move but looked at him in confusion. "Come on." I made my feet follow him as went around the crowd avoiding as many people as we could. We reached the lounge area and he plopped down on the couch. "You can sit next to me. I won't bite." I laughed and sat beside him.

We sat like that laughing and talking the whole night. Every moment we spent together he inched closer and closer. His face was so close to mine I could feel the energy sizzling between us. I jokingly asked, "So will you tell me who you are? I promise I won't tell anyone! I can look for you at school too." His face dropped and he was serious. "It's better as a mystery."

His lips met mine. It was just a single kiss but so much passed through us in that moment. The electricity I felt when he was close was nothing to when our lips touched. It was as if our lips were molded for each other. When the kiss ended the announcer said it was time to go. I checked the time to see it was already 11. He sighed looking deep into my eyes.

"Will I see you tomorrow night?"

With no hesitation I responded, "Of course!"

He smiled. "Goodbye Ivy." And with that, he left me sitting there alone as the people filed out. I couldn't believe I did the very thing I said I wouldn't earlier. I kissed someone I didn't know. I **will never** know who it is.


End file.
